


Burning Gold

by wesawbears



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Jaskier has always been attracted to shiny things. But he still loves his witcher the most.Written for a drabble prompt for the word "gold".
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Burning Gold

Jaskier had always loved shiny things. 

Even as a child, he had been scolded for taking his mother’s rings and bracelets, fascinated by the way they caught the light. He was a born collector of fine things. When life had so much to offer, who was he to sit back and watch? He wanted to see it all, have it all, while he could.

Some might say, then, that it was a surprise that Jaskier was drawn to his sullen witcher. Just as Jaskier was attracted to them, Geralt seemed all but allergic to anything remotely approaching luxury. He wanted nothing more than to blend into the scenery. A shadow, there and gone before you noticed he was there. 

At the beginning, Jaskier noticed that Geralt liked to enter towns with his hood drawn up. When he asked why, Geralt answered that it obscured his eyes and made it less immediately noticeable what he was.

Jaskier guffawed at that. “You mean as long as they don’t see the enormous swords?”

“Hmm.”

Witcher’s eyes had always been described in stories, as monstrous, unsettling, a sickly pale yellow. When Jaskier really looked at them for the first time, though, he saw the molten gold of those childhood baubles, the settling color of honey and warmth. When Geralt laughed, or talked quietly of those things he cared about, they shone with a light that Jaskier found so blindly captivating he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

Geralt told him one night that his eyes were the eyes of a predator. Made to see things others couldn’t for sure, but also made as a warning. A threat.

A laugh bubbled up from Jaskier’s throat. “Those pretty things? A threat?”

Geralt growled faintly. “Don’t-”

“Don’t what? Tease you? I’m sorry, Geralt. You really make it too easy, darling. But I’m not really. Haven’t you heard the most dangerous things come in pretty packages?”

“No.”

“Well,” Jaskier said, walking his fingers up Geralt’s chest. “They do. And these,” he leaned forward to kiss each of Geralt’s eyelids, “are the prettiest of all.”

Yes, Jaskier loved shiny things. It wasn’t his fault if others were too stupid to see the worth in his collection.


End file.
